When receiving high-speed data, a receiver's input may suffer from impedance mismatch with a transmission line that supplies a signal to the receiver's input. The impedance mismatch may be due to differences in an impedance of the transmission line and an impedance of the receiver's input. The impedance mismatch may cause one or more signal reflections of the signal that may result in signal loss and may distort incoming data. The result of signal reflections on a signal may be quantified as a return loss of the signal. When designing receivers for high speed data connections, and especially receiver interfaces for high speed data connections, various configurations of active and/or passive circuit elements may be used in a receiver interface to reduce the return loss of the signal received at the receiver interface.
The amount of return loss in receivers may vary based on the transmission line, the receiver design, and other factors. To reduce problems with varying return loss between different receivers some institutions, such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), provide standards that specify a maximum return loss at receivers for a particular frequency range. Many receivers are designed to comply with these standards to provide interoperability between the receivers and other circuitry.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.